Camouflage
by Naisho
Summary: For the first time, Waya was able to witness an unofficial game between Touya and Shindo. *ONE-SHOT*


BIG TAKE NOTE: I changed my name to Naisho. I hated having a number with my name so…bear with me if you can.

Now! This is about Waya! Yep, he's my favorite alright but…I'm not some biased crazy fan girl!!! *gets clobbered by the Slam Dunk shinietai*

Hey, that wasn't meant for something bad! So don't get angry, okay?

Yet another morbid fic made by _yours truly (go on, clobber me already)._

Just read and, as much as possible, review but I can't force you, can I?

Here, I present you my 3rd fic *bow*

Disclaimer: HnG is copyright of Shueisha and Studio Pierrot; written by Hotta Yumi and illustrated by Obata Takeshi.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**CAMOUFLAGE**

By Naisho

I looked at the goban. Yose had finally come to an end. It was obvious, from the start, that I was gonna lose this match. And to think that my opponent had been playing go for about three years, just three years; definitely shorter than my span of learning.

We both bowed our heads and thanked each other for the game.

I gave one last glance at the position of the stones. It wasn't that bad. I gave it everything I have; a six moku loss was fine with me, especially since it was the 'rising star of the Go world' that had played against me. I knew that but I was pretty sure that he didn't. He's very childish and sometimes, irritating. Wait, I take that back. He's _always irritating._

We put the go stones in their respective caskets. My opponent stood up and approached the table to record his win. I followed after him and positioned myself just behind his shoulder but enough to see his record. I've always wanted to see his record; probably he could be someone I could compare myself with. "Shindo." I called to him, "Nice game."

"Hm." He nodded, smiling brightly at his sheet.

My mouth dropped open. All his games in the lower dans were wins. His only losses were those with Touya Akira. Well, at least he had a reason to lose; Touya breaths, eats, _lives_ go. But still, he couldn't have gotten wins all through-out…especially since he was just…just…Shindo.

That was our last game for the day. As usual, Shindo set out to Touya Koyo's go salon to play with his 'rival'. Only a few people know that; that included Isumi and I. I've never seen any of their _daily games yet, not that I care. I knew Shindo losses…probably by five moku at least. Touya's strength can't even be compared to Shindo's; he's just too strong so I really have no idea why they consider each other as rivals. That made people overestimate Shindo._

What is it? What is it that makes him such a worthy rival for Touya?

Maybe…just this once…I should go see their game…see what's so special about the skills of those two.

"Isumi-san, you go on your way now. I have to go somewhere." I called to my friend. I didn't wait for him to answer back. I just turned around and followed Shindo's footsteps.

I entered the go salon. There was the usual tense air that lingered in all the go salons I came to.

"Are you gonna play or just watch?" the lady at the counter asked.

I shook my head and answered, "No, just watch. Hey, isn't Shindo and Touya here?" I asked scanning the area for familiar heads.

"They're at the back." She jabbed her finger to one direction.

"Thanks." I muttered then hurried to the back of the salon. From afar, I could see the two significant heads; both with serious expressions. As I approached, I could see the goban. There weren't many stones placed, probably about a dozen or so. It was a good thing that the game wasn't halfway through yet. Oh, and Touya was black; Shindo was – of course – white.

I came to the side of the table. Amazingly, the two hadn't noticed my presence but…that's okay. I think it'll be better.

A mob of old men approached right after me, looking at the goban with eyes some confused, others understanding. I took no notice of them and just turned at the board.

The game evolved hastily and in no time, it was finished; a half moku win on Touya's side. Oh God…no wonder they were rivals. This play…this play…was something…I could never achieve. The way they placed their stones…was…even though it may sound a bit girly…_beautiful. No regrets. It really was. I felt like cowering in their presence._

Everyone was – yes, including me – staring there in awe. I was sure these people have seen their games more than once but why were they looking as awed as I was?

"Oh…so if I had cut here instead of protected, then I would've won by a couple moku at least." Shindo pointed to one side where the stones intermingled with each other creating a puzzling pattern.

"Yes…that move was so childish.... It caused you a lot of moku…." Touya replied in his usual pathetic monotonous tone.

At that statement, the audience slowly left as though they had just witnessed something disgusting. I looked at them with a confused look pasted on my face. What? Were they afraid that Touya or Shindo will bite them or something? Shindo, maybe, but Touya? Yeah, right! That guy's so _perfect he wouldn't even grab at a trillion yen if it was offered to him! Besides, Touya would stop Shindo being the killjoy he is._

"CHILDISH?! And what do you call this move?!" Shindo shouted, pointing at another part of the board. "What kind of pro would make a mistake like this?!?!?!?! You play more like a 30 kyu than a 2 dan!!!!" I turned to him, surprised. Yes, Shindo can be too disrespectful sometimes and disturb people around him…but I have never seen – nor heard – him shout like that.

I expected Touya to…well…do something to stop the racket…. He didn't seem to be someone who's prone to fighting.

"30 KYU?!?!?!" Touya shouted back. With those flaming eyes, he looked like he was ready to kill anyone around him! "IF I'M A 30 KYU, WHAT DO YOU CALL YOURSELF????? YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME!!!!!" he shouted with a stronger and louder voice.

Never had I imagined these two having a verbal fight; or even Touya having a louder voice than Shindo.

The two were now standing, their seats pushed back and forgotten. They had both their palms down and their faces only inches apart, each staring with angry eyes.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Shindo toppled the chair behind him and turned away from the table…facing me. He stopped. I stopped. We both stood there staring at each other and, even though I can't see it, I can eel Touya's eyes staring just the same.

 I didn't know what happened but I just couldn't face Shindo with a straight face now. I doubted his skill and now, I'm here awed at the game he showed. Yes, I knew Shindo was strong – I mean, _is_. But I just can't bear to admit it to myself especially since he was the one struggling during our insei days.

My feet started to move backwards…running away from Shindo.

"Waya, I didn't know you-"

I ran away…ran away from Shindo…someone whose skill I can't even be compared to.

"WAYA!" I heard him shout my name but I didn't look back. I just kept running…running away from myself…from the truth.

Finally, I reached an isolated playground and propped myself on one of the swings. I looked up at the sky; there were stars twinkling in the pale pastel sky; taking a deep breath then exhaling right after.

I turned my eyes towards the ground. I clenched the chains of the swings and bit my lip.

Now that I think about it…my friends…Fuku, Ochi, Isumi and Shindo…they were always stronger than me. Maybe that was the reason I befriended Shindo, because I felt that he was stronger than me.

Yes, I liked being friends with people stronger than me…because…because…

"Bastard." I muttered, cursing myself. I was a bastard. No, not was. I _am_ a bastard. I just felt like I was using them to cover up my weaknesses…camouflaging within their greatness…using them to be my guide dog – like those the blind have. I guess I just loved being their shadow because I gained fame with just being their friend.

I know it doesn't look like that since I'm the loud mouth of the group but…that's the only thing I can do. I wanted their company because they made me look stronger than I was – in all aspects. And especially Isumi-san! He's the most silent and most shy of the group. It'd be no wonder why he's the one I always hang with! I feel like I'm better even though I'm no match for his skills in go.

Pathetic, ne? Yeah, me, a pathetic bastard.

I punched my head but that did nothing to soothe me. I just sat there, swaying the swing back and forth slowly.

I'm such a liar.

"Waya, are you okay?" a hand touched my shoulder, bearing a familiar voice.

I jumped up, stiffening as I turned to face my comforter. "Isumi-san." I muttered, almost a whisper. "How did you know I was here? Did you go home now?" I asked, staring at the ground not at Isumi. I just can't look at his face right now. I'm feeling too guilty.

He looked at me with worried eyes. You should be worried about hanging out with a bastard like me, Isumi.

"Shindo! Touya! I found him!" he shouted.

What the heck does he mean by that?!

From behind me, Shindo came, panting a bit with Touya behind him. Why in the world is Touya with these guys?!

"Waya!" Shindo approached me, leaving Touya behind. "Why did you run away like that?" he asked with a childish voice of worrying, "I was worried! You never did something like that before!"

I just can't help but smile at what he told me. He has always been like that; childish and innocent. He shouldn't be worrying about me. He should be worrying about being with me.

"Why are Isumi-san and Touya with you?" I said with a slight irritation in my voice.

"Well, Isumi-san came right after you ran from the salon." Touya answered, "I-"

"I asked Touya to help me look for you because you suddenly ran away from the salon! Why were you in the salon in the first place?" Shindo asked, taking a step closer.

I stepped back but only bumped into Isumi. I looked up and finally met his eyes, which only caused me to feel more ashamed of myself.

"I followed you. You seemed a bit depressed a while ago. I sensed that something was wrong. You weren't acting yourself." Isumi answered, putting a caring hand on my shoulder.

I wanted to shake away his hand but…it felt so good to be cared for real…unlike me who just wanted something from them.

"Hey, Waya, you alright?" Shindo asked once again with that same innocent voice.

I smiled then nodded. "Yeah, just forgot something that's why I ran from the salon." I posted my usual grin and punched the air. "I'm hungry let's eat! My treat!"

"Is it just me or do I hear the Waya Yoshitaka say that he'll be treating us?" Isumi said sarcastically.

I gave him a playful jab. "What? You don't want me to treat you?"

"Yippee! Waya's treat! Waya's treat!" Shindo exclaimed, punching the air like I did. "You'll let Touya come, right?" and he had to ask.

I sighed then nodded. "Whatever. We're going for sushi, anyway." I answered and added, "NO RAMEN!" before Shindo could whine more.

"Iyada!!!!!" he screamed. "Let's go for ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

I stuck out my tongue and led the way to this familiar Sushi bar.

"Ramen!"

"Sushi and that's final!" I spat back.

It was fun just being here and just thinking about being friends. Probably, it's about time I _really_ befriend these guys. Yes, even Touya the jerk – I mean, Touya. Maybe I should start trying to stop calling him names but I'm not in a hurry. I'll take my time.

Isn't nice? Having friends and gaining genuine friendship, not just lying and asking for something in return.

I'll start…now.

~+OWARI+~

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hehehe…that's it. Hope you liked it. I didn't have enough inspiration when I wrote this so it may not be that good. Yup, I just sat there and _made_ myself work on this. This is a one-shot, mind you.

Do you think the title has a connection with the story? I think it does but I just don't wanna explain, okay?

I think I made Waya too morbid, don't you think? And is the word bastard overused? I just think that that's 'Waya's word'.

And about the fight between Touya and Shindo…in the go world, 30 kyu is considered as the lowest rank a player can get; the higher the number, the lower the rank e.g. 40 kyu is lower than 30 kyu. Likewise, the lower the number the higher the kyu; after 1 kyu is 1 dan. Just that, in case you don't know.

I'm such lazy person. I can't even continue my other fic.

Please use up every ounce of criticizing skills you have. I wanna get as much criticisms in this fic; mainly, if it's OOC or not (because I think it is and I feel like I'm just talking as myself not as Waya…T_T).

The next 'character exploration' is on Touya. I hope I can make it before exams and after my first fic. Shoot…I don't have inspiration anymore.

I promise you that once I'm in hyper-drive I'm gonna improve this because I'm still not contented! I'm never contented! Only your reviews can make me hate (or like) this story!

Again…not shounen-ai. Don't think that it is 'coz I don't but I can't stop you anyway.

Take note, Go-Angel-san: I am not a shounen-ai writer in denial…T_T…. I just don't want people to think that it's shounen-ai…since I used to be the innocent one in our trio but…_you know_…yaoi entered my life and long gone was my innocence…

Take note (again), Ashen Skies-san: I know Waya isn't this morbid but…well…I think he can be sometimes…especially when it concerns his friends…. Isn't he too friend-ish (if you know what I mean)??? And _all of Waya's __close friends (I don't know about Ochi…but he hangs with him a lot during his pro days) _are_ better than him at Go. (If it's about Fuku, well, isn't Waya weak against him even though he's surely better?)_

Just that…thank you for the reviews! My first three (from 1st to 3rd) reviewers: JMJ-san, Ashen Skies-san and Go-Angel-san, arigatou gozaimashita desu.


End file.
